Destruction before Creation
by digisovereign
Summary: Harry James Potter, no my name is Vhoc-Ul, why does everyone call me that? I suck at summaries. DC HP crossover, not slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people, just had this idea and felt like posting, i hope to get at least a few more chaps out before my muse heads back to the bar. Okay now i have read several DC HP fics that have Firebird and Nightwing, the Krypton gods, but none that mention Vhoc, and if there is i havent read them. so please enjoy.**

* * *

"Stop where you are. Faora Hu-Ul you are under arrest, surrender to us peacefully and we will not harm you."

Faora Hu-Ul of Krypton spun about to face her pursuers and saw several fully armoured and armed Kandorian soldiers with their weapons aimed at her only for the soldiers to lower their aim slightly as she held the young infant in her arms higher to cover her vital areas "Go ahead shot me."

"Hold your fire!"

Stepping out from behind the soldiers came a man with black hair and blue eyes with the crest of the House of El on his chest "Jor-El!"

Jor-El had volunteered to accompany the soldiers because he had visited the planet earth before. Upon learning that the wanted criminal was on earth he had led the soldiers and tracked her down to a forested area outside a small village in the country of England. They approached the woman and attempted to apprehend her only for the woman to hold an infant hostage by using it as a shield.

"You're weak Jor-El!"

Faora gave a smirk of satisfaction as Jor-El quickly became angry "It is not weak to value life! Now give me the child."

Faora looked down the child in her arms and watched as the young male infant opened his eyes revealing green eyes the same coloured as emeralds, only for his eyes to flash red for just a second. Seeing the flash of red in the infant's eyes Faora grew angry as images of the past year flashed before her eyes, the main among them was a large being with glowing red eyes and stone like skin that towered over her. Jor-El sprang into action as he saw Faora grow angry and her grip on the infant tightened making the infant boy scream in pain.

Jor-El leapt forwards at high speed, the power he gained from the yellow sun fuelling him, he grabbed Faora's arms and wrenched them apart, the still screaming child began to fall to the ground but before he fell even a few centimetres Jor-El had thrown Faora through several trees and then reached out and carefully took the screaming child into his arms.

After making sure the child in his arms was not injured he looked up and went to order the soldiers to apprehend Faora only to see they already had "Take her back to the ship while I find where this little guy came from."

The soldiers nodded and began to make their way back to the ship with Faora while Jor-El made his way towards the closest town. It didn't take long before he reached the relatively small village and saw not too far away from the town's only graveyard a house that had just been destroyed within the past hour or two, he could tell because it was still on fire, making his way to the house Jor-El was confused to not see anyone trying to put out the fire or look for survivors.

"This must be the work of Faora."

He carefully made his way into the house and the living room lying dead at the foo rot the stairs was a body, the body was male with black hair not unlike the child in his arms. After offering the dead a quick prayer to Rao he stepped over the body and made his way upstairs, he searched the rooms and when he found what was a child's bedroom he found a dead woman with red hair who had to be the wife of the man downstairs, he looked at her face and noticed that she had green eyes like the boy in his arms, seeing an empty crib he set the infant down in the crib.

He looked around the room and saw on the door it said "Harry's Room"

"So, your name is Harry huh little guy. I'm sorry about your parents."

"JAMES! LILY!"

Jor-El heard someone call out for who he guessed was the dead parents, seeing that someone was hear he looked over the child once more before he took of at high speeds to reach his ship and head home to Krypton.

Had he been a bit more observant he would have noticed the charred cloak and ashes on the floor indicating that another person had been in the room, he also would have noticed similar ashes but not as much in the crib he had just placed the young boy in.

...

"You're a wizard Harry."

Those words had changed everything, now Harry James Potter stood in the main foyer of Gringotts looking around at the goblins and witches and wizards all around him. When Hagrid had showed up last night and told him about magic being real and how he was some kind of famous wizard he had trouble believing it at first but when Hagrid had asked him if he had ever done something without meaning to his mind drifted back to several times over the years when he had discovered something new about himself, the first was his immense physical strength, then his speed and several months ago he had been so angry after his cousin Dudley had gotten him in trouble the fire had shot from his eyes. His strength and speed had taken some time to learn to control but he hadn't been able to make fire shoot from his eyes again so far.

"Next."

Shaken from his thoughts he followed Hagrid as they approached the counter "Can I help you?"

Hagrid offered the small goblin a smile as he nodded "Yes Mr Potter here would like to make a withdrawal."

Instead of asking for identification or showing them to his vault the Goblin scowled at them "Is this supposed to be a joke wizard."

Hagrid just blinked in surprise at the goblins words and slightly aggressive tone of voice "Pardon."

"There are no more Potters after the death of James, Lily and Harry Potter on Halloween 1981."

Hagrid looked down at Harry making the goblin do so as well "Did this man put you up to this boy?"

Harry looked confused "I don't know what you mean sir, I am Harry Potter."

The goblin seeing the honest look of confusion on the boy's face called for a senior manager, within moments a much older goblin appeared and after a hurried whispered conversation with the goblin teller the aged Goblin turned to them "You shall wait here Mr Hagrid, and your young man shall come with me so we can sort this out."

Hagrid didn't even get a chance to object before Harry was led away by the older goblin, after several minutes of waling they reached and office which the goblin led him into and then offered him a seat while the goblin sat behind the desk "Do you understand what is going on child?"

Harry shook his head "No sir, the goblin said at the counter the I was dead. But I'm not!"

The goblin shook his head and could easily see the confusion and fear of the unknown in the boy's face "Calm yourself young man, let me explain, we goblins are masters of using blood magic to keep track of the many bloodlines in the magical world, on October 31st 1981 we recorded the deaths of James and Lily Potter and their infant son Harry James Potter. Yet here you are claiming to be that young boy. Do you see the problem here?"

Seeing the young man nod his head the goblin removed a silver dagger and a silver bowl inscribed with runes "Now I would like to perform an inheritance test, all I need is three drops on your blood in this bowl, from that I will be able to determine if you are indeed Harry James Potter, now while I prepare for the ritual I would like you to explain to me why Mr Hagrid brought you to us."

So, after listening to the boy's explanation the goblin nodded "I see, well hopefully this will explain some things, hold out your hand child."

With a prick of the boy's finger making Harry flinch back, a reaction the goblin took notice of because it was a much more expressive reaction then what even children much younger then this young man gave, it was as if he wasn't used to physical pain at all. Within moments the blood was gone and sitting in the bowl was a small scrap of paper which made the goblin frown.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Yes, the parchment that has your family details should be much bigger than this." Quickly snatching up the parchment the goblins eyebrows rose in surprise at what was written

Name: None

Father: ?

Mother: ?

Vault Number: None

Showing the paper to the child the goblin shook his head "I have never seen results like this before young man, but it would seem that you have been lied to your entire life, you are NOT Harry James Potter."

Seeing the boy was in shook he called for a goblin to send word to the head of the DMLE. Within ten minutes Harry was still sitting there in shock as Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived and had a quick conversation with the elderly goblin.

"Harry?"

Looking up the now apparently nameless young man found and older lady with Auburn hair and a monocle over her right eye standing there giving him a smile "My name is Amelia Bones, I'm the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me while we sort this out ok."

Harry didn't speak up, he just nodded his head and let her lead him away.

...

Albus Dumbledore marched through the Ministry of Magic, the scowl on his face and the oppressive feeling of his magic pressing down on the people around him caused the people to cut him a wide path, within moments he reached Amelia Bones' office only to become extremely confused as he saw young harry sitting of to the side of her office.

"Would you care to explain your message Amelia, what do you mean Harry Potter is dead?! He is sitting right there!"

Amelia waved her wand and cast a privacy ward around them "No Albus, I don't know who that young man is, but from all the evidence I have been able to gather, the real Harry Potter died on Halloween with his parents, yet this young man who has been living with Lily Potter's muggle relatives, and who has always know his name to be Harry, and who was picked up by Hagrid who told him about his supposed legend in our world. According to the goblins blood magic Harry Potter is dead, so who the hell is this young man Albus!"

Albus looked absolutely shocked, for the first time in a long time he was rendered speechless as he turned to look at the young man across the room "Sirius pulled Harry from the wreck of their house in Godrics Hollow, Hagrid brought him to me and I placed him with his relatives. I honestly do not know what is going on Amelia."

Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration "This is going to be a nightmare Albus, I can only keep this secret for so long before it leaks, I've contacted the unspeakable, they've sent someone to Godrics Hollow to find any clue as to what the hell is going on. In the meantime, I have no idea what to do with this young man, his whole world has just been torn down around him Albus."

Albus looked back at the young man across the room before he left the privacy ward and approached him "Hello young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore."

The young man he thought was Harry looked up at him and Albus felt his heart clench at the lost look in the boy's eyes, he then noticed the boy look at Amelia "You both have names, but according to the goblins I don't. Why don't I have a name?"

Albus sighed and gave the young man a pat on the shoulder "Worry not my boy, once we figure everything out you will have a name, even if I have to give you a name myself."

A knock on the door took his attention away from the sullen young man as an Unspeakable entered the room, quickly entering the privacy ward again followed by the Unspeakable "What did you find?"

"Traces of what used to be Voldemort's body, as well as ash remains of a second body, a small body found in the crib. Seems the goblins are right, Harry Potter never survived that night."

Amelia looked to the boy across the room before he turned back to the unspeakable "Go and get Sirius Black from Azkaban right now, I want answers, and if he was the one who removed that young man from the house then he is going to give them to us."

...

Within two hours Sirius was sitting in a chair which had chains wrapped around him, in the middle of Amelia's office with Albus and the unspeakable standing there "It's about time Albus."

Albus narrowed his eyes at Sirius "What do you mean about time Sirius, about time we discovered your deception regarding Harry."

Sirius looked back at Albus shocked "No, about time I got a proper trial, what do you mean about Harry? Did something happen to him?"

Amelia looked at the two men and could tell she wasn't the only one confused "Sirius, did you not receive a trial?"

Sirius shook his head making Albus's eyes widen in shock "No, Crouch had me dragged into the courtroom and accused me of betraying James and Lily, I was silenced so I couldn't defend myself, he then sentenced me to Azkaban with five minutes and that was it. Now what happened to Harry?!"

Albus sat down in slight shock, how had he missed such a miscarriage of justice "Harry is dead Sirius."

Sirius looked at Albus in shock before he began to shake, the Unspeakable cast a quick calming charm at him "Let us explain Mr Black, according to the Goblins of Gringotts Harry Potter died that night in 1981, I myself was at Godrics hollow just hours ago, and found the remains of an infant in the crib upstairs. So, we need to know who the child you gave to Rubeus Hagrid was."

Sirius began to shake his head "No it's not possible, I went upstairs, James was dead in the living room, Lily dead right in front of the crib, and Harry was sitting there in the crib."

"Sirius all the evidence points to the young boy you found in the crib not being Harry Potter."

Sirius shook his head again as tears rolled down his cheeks "No, it was Harry, messy black hair like James and Lily's eyes. It was Harry!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Harry has been dead all these years, and now we have a confused young man who was raised to believe he was Harry, a young man who has just had his entire world torn down around him.

...

" **Greetings child."**

Harry looked up from where he was sitting and found that he was no longer in an office in the DMLE, he was now in a jungle of some kind with all kinds of plant and animal life, none of which he could recognise. Standing in front of him was a very tall person, and he used the term person because it stood on two legs but other than that he had no idea what it was. The being stood around twelve feet tall with green skin, a bald head with and angled face, four arms all of which had two fingers and a thumb, and all four hands where holding some kind of strange tool.

"Who are you?"

The green skinned four-armed giant smiled at him, at least he hoped so **"I am Vhoc, also known as He-Who-Builds. I am a God from the planet known as Krypton."**

"Even you have a name."

Vhoc nodded in understanding **"I know what has happened to you child, and now you are at a crossroads, one path leads you down a path of death and destruction, the other to life and creation. But before I give you more information, you need a name."**

Vhoc watched as the young man before him began to perk up "You want to give me a name?"

The Kryptonian God nodded **"I do, everyone needs a name. when the humans discovered that you were not who they thought, they focused on their problems first and yours second, they didn't even give you a name, even a temporary one. So, I shall, and I would be pleased if you used mine, I name you Vhoc-Ul of Krypton."**

The now named Vhoc Hu-Ul smiled as he repeated the name over and over "Vhoc-Ul, Vhoc-Ul, I have a name. Thank you Lord Vhoc."

Vhoc simply nodded to the young Kryptonian **"My pleasure young Vhoc."** Seeing the young man light up at someone using his new name made the god smile **"Now, we should discuss your future."**

The young Kryptonian nodded "Sure, what do I need to know Lord Vhoc." First thing Vhoc did was explain about Krypton, its people and its destruction years ago, "So I'm Kryptonian?"

Vhoc nodded **"Only half, your mother was a wanted Kryptonian criminal named Faora. Let me show you the events that led to you being known as Harry Potter"** and so Vhoc-Ul was shown as his mother used him as a shield against Jor-El, and how Jor-El mistook him for a human child and left him in the Potter's house.

"Why did she hate me?"

The Builder God waved an arm and an image of eight or nine foot tall being with rock like skin stood before him **"This is your father, his name is Uxas but he has long since gone by the name Darkseid, from what I have seen, your mother was fleeing the authorities of Krypton when she came across Apokolips, the home of Darkseid, she demanded that he aid her, Darkseid offered her a challenge and if she won he would aid her and if she lost she would bare him a child and become one of his servants, she lost and soon you were conceived. But instead of honouring her end of the agreement Faora fled here to earth and along the way she gave birth to you."**

"Darkseid? Apokolips? Those names done sound very nice."

" **For good reason, Darkseid is a tyrant feared throughout the known universe and Apokolips is a hell world. You are one of the last Kryptonian's in the known universe, I do not want to see our people reduced even further, and I don't want those few to be known as monsters that would leave a dark shadow over the memory of Krypton. So, I ask you not to walk down the path of darkness."**

Vhoc-Ul nodded as he looked down in thought before he said something that caught the Builder's attention "Before creation comes destruction. You said before, that I could walk down a path of destruction, or a path of creation, but after destruction comes creation. You don't need to worry about me Lord Vhoc, I'm not going to go around killing people with my powers like my parents would."

Vhoc the Builder smiled at the child and patted him on the head, and while he did that he gifted the boy with an instinctual knowledge of the Kryptonian language both written and spoken **"That is good to know. My time here is up my young friend, but before I go I will give you a warning, be wary of the Flamebird and Nightwing, we have a history together. Good luck to you Vhoc-Ul."**

...

Vhoc-Ul woke up with a smile finding himself in the office in the DMLE with the same grizzled old man watching him "What's with the smile lad?"

"I was given a name, it's Vhoc, Vhoc-Ul."

The one eyed old man stared at him for a moment "And who gave you that name, no else has been here."

"A god." The old man studied him for a moment before nodding surprising the young man "You believe me?"

The old man gestured to his missing leg "Know who took my leg lad?" seeing the boy shake his head the man continued "Had a run in with Ares years ago, believe me I know that gods exist."

Vhoc nodded knowing who Ares was from the library in his primary school "Are they still not done talking with that Sirius guy?"

The man nodded his head as his fake eye rolled around his its socket "Aye, so what god visited you?"

"Vhoc the Builder. He gave me his own name."

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody narrowed his one remaining eye "Never heard of him."

Vhoc nodded as he stood up "You would have, he's not from around here."

Alastor drew his wand but didn't aim it at the kid "Where do you think you're going lad?"

Vhoc smiled at Alastor "don't know, but I do know that I don't belong here. So please step aside."

Alastor shook his head but had a big grin on his scared face "I don't think so lad."

Vhoc just continued to smile "You can't stop me." The next thing Alastor knew he was slamming into the wall and just managed to catch sight of a blur before he passed out.

...

Mad Eye Moody woke up with a start and reached up to rub his head "Ow."

"Alastor, what happened?"

Seeing Albus standing there next to him he shook his head "That boy Vhoc, he can sure hit hard for an eleven-year-old."

"Vhoc?"

Seeing Albus' confused face he continued "The lad said a god named Vhoc came to him in his dreams and gave him a name, so that lads name is now Vhoc-Ul. I don't know of any god named Vhoc, do you Albus?"

Albus shook his head "No I have never heard of a god named Vhoc, are you sure about this Alastor."

"We have both had run ins with gods before Albus."

"I know, I'm not questioning the existence of gods, I'm questioning if a god really spoke with the boy, it could very well have been a demon or some other kind of creature that spoke to him."

Alastor just shook his head "Can't tell you anything else Albus, just that the lad is possibly Hagrid level strong and faster than a unicorn in full sprint."

"I'll tell Amelia to keep a look out for this young man, Vhoc you said he called himself."

Alastor nodded "Vhoc-Ul."

* * *

 **AN: Okay now i know that Vhoc technically isn't Harry but the Wizarding world wont accept this so Vhoc will eventually be drawn back into the wizarding world because i believe that the power behind a Prophecy lies in belief, IE Voldemort believes that Vhoc is Harry and that he is prophesied to defeat him so he will attack Vhoc in that belief.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay i seem to be on a roll atm. Now some of you may notice that i changed Vhoc's name from Vhoc Hu-Ul to Vhoc-Ul, i did that after a conversation with Darkcrest27. now in this chapter i have tried to explain how Vhoc is so much younger then Kal-El even though he should be older. But if anyone can come up with a better idea feel free to let me know and i may change the reason.**

* * *

"There's another Kryptonian symbol, in Egypt this time."

A now twelve-year-old Vhoc-Ul was sitting in a library in downtown London searching through ancient history books looking for Kryptonian symbols, so far he had found several in ancient Norse writings as well as Roman history and now in Egypt. The young Kryptonian hybrid was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie.

Shutting the book, he placed it back on its shelf and exited the library, with nowhere to go Vhoc simply wandered the streets of downtown London contemplating his next course of action until he was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a woman's scream that was quickly cut of, searching about for the origin of the scream Vhoc focused and his vision changed from normal to X-Ray, his newest ability. Scanning the nearby buildings, he quickly saw the cause, inside an old apartment building was several bound women wearing torn clothes or no clothes, all of them looked to be in poor health, except the only one fighting back, she was struggling to fight of a group of five men all of whom where armed.

Knowing what was going on up there the young Kryptonian leapt at the closest wall to the struggling woman, said wall was on the fifth floor of the apartment building, he super strength easily letting he crash through the wall like a wrecking ball, knocking two of the five men to the ground in the process. Acting quickly, he grabbed the two he knocked down and threw them out the hole in the wall he just made and grinned as they screamed for several seconds before they hit the pavement five stories below. Probably dead or at the very least severely injured.

"Who the fuck is this kid?!"

"Who cares shot him!"

The sound of a gun firing echoed through the city block alerting many that something wasn't right and drawing attention to the two men laying on the sidewalk. Back in the apartment Vhoc simply moved faster than the bullet and grabbed it out of the air before racing forwards and grabbing the man's hand that held the gun, unfortunately for the guy Vhoc used to much strength and crushed the man's hand and the gun it was holding reducing the man to a screaming mess. One of the two remaining men ran out the door of the apartment while the other grabbed the woman to use as a hostage.

Seeing this Vhoc was instantly reminded of when his own mother did such a thing to himself when he was an infant, overcome with rage and ignoring the hysterical cries of the gunman twin beams of red energy burst from his eyes shooting over the crying woman's shoulder and striking the man in the face disintegrating him into ashes in an instant. Quickly checking to make sure the woman was okay Vhoc scanned the building with his X-Ray vision and saw the last thug exiting the building and pushing through the crowd that had gathered to gawk at the two people on the sidewalk and the large hole in the wall of an apartment. Super speeding downstairs he grabbed the man and threw him back through the crowd into the wall of the building.

The crowd of onlookers gasped and some screamed as Vhoc appeared and began to strangle the would be human trafficker "Human scum! You don't deserve to live!"

However instead of killing him Vhoc released the man letting him fall to his knees and begin to cough as he tried to get some air into his lungs, but he barely got in a single lungful before Vhoc struck him with a backhand sending him crashing down the street where he struck the front windshield of a car setting of its alarm. Vhoc turned to the crowd to see people staring at him and whispering amongst themselves and several people had their phones out and recording him. Deciding that he needed to leave he vanished in a burst of super speed.

….

"You'll need to see this Albus."

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the paperwork on his desk in his office in Hogwarts, to see Alastor Moody enter his office with a newspaper in his hand "Alastor?"

Moody simply handed him the newspaper and there plastered on the front page of The Telegraph was young Vhoc, quickly reading through the article which spoke about the possibility of this young man being a new superhero in the making, explaining that the men that were apprehended were running a human trafficking ring and Vhoc had taken them down, the two men that had been thrown from the fifth floor would survive but would remain in the hospitals for many months.

"Young Vhoc has been quite busy this past year Alastor."

Mad Eye nodded as he dropped himself down in a chair across from Albus "Aye, I've noticed a few other articles over the past year speaking about a young man stopping muggings and the like, thought that that was him."

Albus sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Do you know where he is now Alastor?"

"No but if I had to I could probably find him, it would just take a bit of time."

Albus nodded before he sighed and placed his glasses back on "I believe you should Alastor, but I want you to speak with him, do not try to force him into anything, ask him to come here to speak with me."

Alastor nodded before walking of leaving Albus to his thoughts.

….

While Alastor and Albus where speaking in Hogwarts, back in London Vhoc was standing atop a building with several bottles lined up on the edge of the building and trying to force his heat vision to work.

'I must look like a complete fool standing her staring at a bunch of bottles.'

Letting loose and explosive sigh Vhoc decided to simply stop and sat down with his back against the railing on the building's edge. Feeling his stomach growl he pulled out a store-bought sandwich from his hoodie's pocket and began to eat. Within moments he had finished and then caught sight of a flash of light on another building. Wondering what it was Vhoc was caught completely by surprise when a bullet slammed right into his forehead just above his right eye, the bullet pierced the skin and cracked his skull but it didn't penetrate the skull, it just dropped him to the ground stunned and in pain.

"W-What the fuck was that?"

Reached up to his forehead Vhoc grunted in pain as he removed the bullet from his forehead and then stared blankly at it for several moments before he dropped the bullet and got to his feet, he began to stumble his way across the rooftop before he tripped and fell to his left and fell over the railing of the building and fell seven stories where he hit the pavement with a thunderous crash that shattered the pavement beneath him and sent the people around him screaming in fear.

Vhoc opened his eyes while noting that they stung because of the blood that had run into them, he just barely managed to make out several people standing over him trying to speak to him before he lost consciousness.

….

Bruce Wayne scowled as he examined the area, not that anyone could see it beneath the infamous cowl of the Batman. When he had read the news article from London about this young super powered teen he had decided to look into it, finding nothing concrete about the young teen he had decided to return to Gotham until he heard on the police radio that said young man he was looking for was found with a bullet wound to the head but still alive, even after he fell from the roof of a seven-story building. So now here he was investigating the scene.

"Find anything Bruce?"

Bruce didn't even bother to turn and look at the Man as Steel as he floated behind him "I should have known you'd be here Clark."

Clark Kent aka Superman just smiled "I could say the same to you Bruce."

Bruce didn't respond, he simply knelt down and examined the blood splatter "Looks like the boy was sitting here, judging by the wrapper left here he was eating when he was shot. Judging by the blood splatter, what little there is, the shooter was using a large calibre rifle from some distance."

Clark nodded and used his X-Ray vision to examine the surrounding buildings "there, several blocks away, looks like someone had a rifle set up, I see signs of a person lying down with a long object."

Batman nodded "It was Lawton."

Superman turned to his friend "You mean Deadshot? Why?"

"Someone probably who had some kind of link to the human trafficking ring the young meta busted up probably hired Floyd to take the kid out. Any word on the kid's condition?"

"Flash and J'onn are keeping an eye on him after we had him transferred to the Watchtower. The locals weren't happy about it though."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by their communication device went off "This is Superman, go ahead J'onn."

"The young man is going to be fine, but you will be interested to know that he responded well to the solar lamps, to well, so Flash exposed a sample of the boy's blood to some kryptonite and we got a reaction, the boy is Kryptonian."

Batman was shocked at the news but didn't show it while the Man of Steel was visibly shocked by the news "J'onn, this is Batman, is there any way to know how long he has been on Earth?"

"No, we don't know the boy's name so it makes searching for any records almost impossible. All we can do is wait for him to recover."

"Thanks for the update J'onn, Superman will be returning to the Watchtower, I'm going to keep searching for Deadshot, Batman out."

Clark turned to Batman who was simply watching him carefully "There's another Kryptonian."

"I heard. Get going Clark, the kid will probably have a lot of questions when he wakes."

Clark just nodded and then he was gone with, Batman shook his head as he heard Superman break the sound barrier as he headed for the watchtower. Deciding to head for the building Clark indicated Deadshot was set up for the shot.

….

Vhoc came to with a start as a jolt of pain went through his head, rubbing his head he couldn't feel any bullet wound, opening his eyes he looked around to see that he was in some kind of advanced hospital room and standing next to his bed with a smile on his face was the Man of Steel himself.

Clark found himself smiling as the young Kryptonian stared at him, he was used to young people staring at him in awe like this young man was, so he offered his hand to shake and said "Hi there, my name is Kal-El."

Vhoc shook himself out of his awe induced stupor and quickly shook his hand "Hi, my name is Vhoc-Ul. Wow, I can't believe I get to meet you, I'm a huge fan!"

Clark just chuckled as he sat down next to the bed "Well I'm always happy to meet a fan. So, do you remember what happened Vhoc?"

"Yeah, someone shot me. Why aren't I dead?"

"Your Kryptonian physiology saved you, we believe the man who shot you was Floyd Lawton also known as Deadshot, because you're young you don't have the same level of durability as I do, but if Floyd had have known you were Kryptonian and used a Kryptonite bullet you would be dead."

"So, I'm really lucky then?"

Clark just nodded "You are. So, do you mind if I ask about your parents, seeing as you are a Kryptonian I must confess that I'm curious." Seeing the young man begin to withdraw slightly Clark grew concerned "It's okay if you don't want to."

Vhoc just shook his head "It's not that, I was told that my mother's name was Faora Hu-Ul. She was a serial killer back on Krypton and was sent to the Phantom Zone."

Clark winced "Sorry."

Vhoc just shrugged "That's not the worst part. Its who my father is that makes me not want to tell you, you two have history together."

Clark narrowed his eyes as he through over all the people he had encounters with over the years "I promise that no matter what I won't judge you for what your parents have done."

"Darkseid."

Clark felt his jaw drop "Excuse me, I could have sworn you just said your father was-"

"Darkseid, I did. My mother had an encounter with him years ago, what I don't know is why you are so much older than me?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor Clark frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well from what I know I was born years before Krypton was destroyed and you were born just before it happened, yet you look like you're in your late twenties while just turned twelve."

Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise "How do you know all this."

"Vhoc the Builder gave me all the information I would need." Seeing Superman's confusion Vhoc explained "Vhoc the Builder was a Kryptonian god, he gave me his own name and then gave me all the information I would need about krypton."

Kal nodded his head not quite believing about the god having spoken to the boy but he went along with it "Well I know that our people used portals a lot, perhaps something went wrong and without realising it they time travelled. Unfortunately, I don't think we'll ever know for sure."

Vhoc simply nodded as he had already come to the same conclusion "So what will happen to me now?"

"Well since you and I are the only Kryptonian's on Earth, I'm willing to look after you for a few years until you're old enough to live on your own. And while I look after you I'll help you learn to control your powers."

"Hey why do you get first dibs on the kid Kal?"

Vhoc turned his head to the doorway and felt his jaw drop and his cheeks heat up as he stared at the buxom form of Power Girl "Karen."

Karan Starr aka Power Girl smirked at the young man's expression before she sauntered over and closed his mouth with a single finger under his chin "You've already got your hands full with Kara, so I'll take care of the kid." She then smiled at the young Kryptonian who was blushing and looking anywhere but at her "How about it kid want to be a superhero?"

As quick as the Flash Vhoc's expression changed from embarrassment to excitement "Really!"

"Karen, he's too young to be a hero!"

Karen just shook her head "He already is one, or did you already forget why he was injured in the first place, so how about it Vhoc-Ul, want to be Power Boy."

Vhoc couldn't contain his excitement and leapt forwards and wrapped his arms around Karen in a hug "Hell Yes! This is so awesome!"

Clark just watched this happen with a frown on his face, he wasn't particularly pleased that his young cousin Kara wanted to be a hero and now this young man a few years younger than her was going to be fighting.

….

"Okay Vhoc this is my place."

Vhoc looked around the nicely furnished apartment "This is nice."

"Thanks, so you'll be staying in the guest room. It's down the hall, first door on the right, go get settled in while order us some food, you like pizza?"

Vhoc just shrugged "Never had it before."

Karen just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head "Wow. Okay let's start with something simple, Ham and Pineapple or Pepperoni?"

Vhoc thought for a moment before deciding on "Ham and Pineapple, I'm not too fond of spicy foods."

"Good to know. Now while we eat I'll give you a rundown of all the powers you should expect to develop over the next few years ok."

Vhoc nodded and then to check his new room while Karen went to order pizza. An hour later had the two Kryptonian's sitting on the couch with two empty pizza boxes on the table in front of them. "So, the next power is heat vision."

"I think I've already used that, but I can't make it work, it just seems to be when I get really angry."

Karen scratched her chin in thought "That's odd, Kal and I didn't develop Heat Vision until around 17. What happened?"

Vhoc was nervous about telling her how he killed one of the human traffickers with his heat vision but decided to trust her. Much to his surprise she did immediately start reprimanding him for killing someone "You aren't mad that I killed someone?"

Karen just shook her head "Not really, guy was a scumbag, but don't tell Kal or the others okay, they are all about the no killing under any circumstances rule, me, I believe that sometimes it's the only option. Guys like Luthor or the Joker I won't shed a tear for, but you should be careful."

Vhoc nodded "I won't kill everyone, like you said guys like the Joker I'd have no problem killing, but I'd give them a chance to surrender first, if they don't take it, well boo-hoo for them. But people like Catwoman, she's just a thief, she doesn't hurt people when she doesn't her heists so her I'd just capture."

Karen just shook her head in amusement and finished up her drink "Alright, it's getting late, time for bed kiddo."

Vhoc just stared at her for a second and Karen stared right back "Seriously?"

Karen just nodded and pointed to his new room "Seriously. We have a busy day tomorrow. Now go to bed."

Vhoc just glared at her playfully before super speeding to his room "And no powers in the house!"

….

"Okay you ready Vhoc?"

Vhoc who was standing in one of the Watchtowers training rooms with Karen, was wearing a simply pair of track suits pants and a sleeveless shirt while Karen was wearing what looked like skin tight yoga pants and a stomach revealing tank top.

"Yep, what's first Karen?"

Karen led him over to the weights and loaded up 100 pounds of weight "First we're going to find your limits, so you left this, and then I'll ad more until we find your limit."

Vhoc nodded and laid down under the weight and lifted it with ease, seeing him have no problems Karen had him lower the weights and then she added more. Soon enough he was lifting 25 tonnes when he reached his limit.

"Not bad, because your so much younger then Kal or I it makes sense that your limit would be much lower than our own. Head over to the treadmills."

Vhoc stared at her for a moment before shaking his head "Okay."

"Problem?"

"No, I'm just wondering how a treadmill will be able to test my speed?"

"Well it's a treadmill built to test the Flash's speed so I'm pretty sure it can handle a pint sized Kryptonian. Now get moving."

Vhoc scowled at Karen for calling him short before he went over to the Treadmill which was currently being used by the Flash, Vhoc ended up watching in awe as the Flash ran on the treadmill so fast that his arms and legs were a blur "Wow."

"Thanks kid."

Flash slowed to a stop and stepped of the treadmill "Testing the kids speed Karen?"

Karen nodded "You mind sticking around for a few minutes, we could use some advice from an expert."

"Sure. Let's what you can do kid."

Flash stood beside Power Girl and watched the little Kryptonian ran on the treadmill "well he has got some speed, but he's nowhere near as fast as I was when I first got my speed. He'll probably get faster as he gets older but I've always found that you Kryptonian's are faster in the air than you are on the ground."

"I agree. That's enough Vhoc."

What happened next sent the Flash rolling around on the ground laughing when Vhoc stopped running immediately, unfortunately the treadmill didn't and Vhoc was sent crashing into several weights stands.

Karen giggled before she went to help him up "What did you learn?"

"Don't suddenly stop on the treadmill."

"Good, now let's see if we can get your heat vision to work."

Walking across the training room with Karen and the Flash, Vhoc stood several metres away from a training dummy "Alright, now Heat Vision when first activated is triggered by a feeling of lust in Kal's case, and in mine, but your trigger seems to be anger. So, I want you to think about something that makes you angry, you should feel a heat build in your eyes, then you focus on the target ahead of you."

"Lust? Really?"

Karen nodded to Flash "It's true."

"I wonder what triggered Superman's first accidental ignition."

Karen chuckled at the Flash's choice of words "Ask him about it."

Flash just chuckled and shook his head before they two heroes turned back to Vhoc as he cried out as twin beams of red energy shot from his eyes, only they didn't strike the target, they began to zigzag and turn around the room before striking the ground several meters away from the target dummy.

"Um, that didn't look like Heat Vision."

Karen shook her head "That's because it wasn't. That was the Omega Beam."

Making her way over to Vhoc she found him crouched down with his head between his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs and she could hear him crying, she crouched down next to him and carefully pulled him into a hug "Hey it's okay."

"I-I really am Darkseid's s-son!"

Karen just shook her head "It's going to be okay Vhoc. I promise."

….


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm seriously on a roll, here's hoping that i can keep it up for a while. now i am still undecided on who to pair with Vhoc, so please let me know what you think the pairing should be.**

* * *

"Hey you!"

Vhoc turned to see who was speaking to him only to see a blonde haired teenage girl a few years older than himself wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with a red symbol of the House of El on her chest.

"You're the new Kryptonian right?"

Vhoc just nodded "Yeah, my name is Vhoc-Ul."

"I'm Kara Zor-El, so when did you arrive on earth?"

"Uh, about eleven years ago, I was mistaken for a human kid named Harry whose parents were killed and I ended up living with their relatives until about a year ago."

The sixteen-year-old Kryptonian girl nodded "I see, so do you have any powers yet?"

"Yeah, strength, speed and my Omega Beams."

Suddenly Kara went from friendly to guarded as she stepped away from him "What do you mean Omega beams?"

Vhoc tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he answered her "Um, my father is Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips."

Kara began to eye him with some distrust making Vhoc really upset that she would judge him just because of who his parents are "And you said your name is Ul, right, that means your mother must have been that Psychopath Faora Hu-Ul!"

"That's enough Kara!"

Harry was thankful to see Karen storm of to them and step in front of him blocking him from Kara's view "I thought you would know better than to judge someone because of who their parents are."

"His parents are monsters!"

Vhoc knew it was true but to hear someone say it out loud made him both sad and angry, unable to deal with the conflicting emotions he was feeling he decided to run away and took off running through the halls while Karen stayed behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kara!"

Seeing the young Kryptonian run of Kara felt bad about what she had said but she refused to take it back "What, I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"What's going on?"

Karen and Kara both turned to see Kal-El approach them "Kara here thought it would be a good idea judge Vhoc based on who his parents are then basically call him a monster."

"You know who his parents are Kal, do you really expect him not to turn out just like them!"

"He will if you push him towards it by treating him like he is his parents!"

"Enough, Karen is right, Kara go apologize to Vhoc."

Kara glared at her cousin and her alternate self before storming off to find Vhoc.

….

Vhoc was angry, really angry.

'She's judging me, she thinks I'm just like my parents! But I'm not, am I?' His mind drifted back to the man he had killed last week when he took down those thugs, and his use of the Omega Beam 'maybe I am just like my parents.'

He looked around and found himself back in metropolis, he must have used the Zeta Beam without realizing it. He decided to head back to Karen's place. He walked for several blocks before the sound of an explosion followed by people screaming caught his attention. He turned to the sound of the screams and saw a nine-foot-tall machine with a glowing green light in the middle of its chest.

"COME OUT COME OUT SUPERMAN!"

Not knowing where Superman was and seeing people in danger Vhoc shook his head clear of all the about his parents and charged the machine. Metallo was not expecting him and so when Vhoc crashed into his side at high speeds and slammed his fist into the side of the machines chest sending him crashing through a building.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!"

Metallo pushed his way out of the wall he hit and stared down at the young Kryptonian who glared back at him "I did! What are you going to about it bolts for brains!"

Metallo didn't respond with words, instead his raised his right arm which was shaped like a cannon and fired several blasts of Kryptonite energy at Vhoc, not that he knew it was Kryptonite. The young son of Darkseid leapt to the side accidentally crashing through a wall before charging at Metallo again, said giant cyborg stopped firing at him and took a swing. Vhoc feeling cocky grabbed the giant hand with both hands stopped the large punch with ease only to feel weaker suddenly before he was struck by a blast of Kryptonite energy from point blank.

Vhoc screamed in pain as he was thrown down the street where he rolled to a stop. He could hear the loud footsteps of Metallo as he marched towards him but he was in too much pain to move, he had never felt pain like this before.

'This must be Kryptonite'

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Vhoc was suddenly rolled onto his back so he could see Metallo standing above him ready the end him "Any last words kid?"

Vhoc just managed to catch a glimpse of a blur behind Metallo and said "Behind you." Before passing out.

….

Metallo just scoffed "Like I'm dumb enough to fall for that."

Preparing to end the kid's life he was caught completely by surprise when some attacked him from behind. He caught a brief glimpse of Supergirl before she tore of his cannon arm and then proceeded to tear into his chassis and rip out his Kryptonite heart. Knowing he needed to escape before his backup power ran out he blasted her with a weak dose of Kryptonite and quickly made his escape leaving Supergirl to quickly recover and then swoop down to pick up Vhoc into her arms and take of back to the Zeta Beam.

With the unconscious Vhoc in her arms Kara quickly flew him into the medical wing where J'onn was already waiting with Karen and Kal. They placed Vhoc down on the bed and activated the solar lamps.

"Is he going to be okay J'onn?"

The Martian Manhunter nodded "I believe so while he was struck by a large amount of Kryptonite if it didn't kill him immediately which it didn't then he isn't in danger of dying. But he will be sore for a while once he wakes up."

"Metallo got away."

Kal-El turned to his younger cousin and offered her a smile "That's not important, we can always catch Metallo again, Vhoc's health is more important."

"Agreed" Kara saw Karen approach her "You did good Kara."

Kara just smiled and then turned back to look at Vhoc "I didn't get to apologize yet."

"The important thing is that you will get that chance."

….

"Get up Vhoc!"

The now fourteen-year-old Vhoc-Ul groaned as he got up out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes "I'm up, jeez woman can't you let a guy sleep."

Karen simply shook her head "I heard that, maybe if you didn't stay up all night playing with yourself you wouldn't be so tired in the mornings."

Vhoc just scoffed "Please, I don't stay up all night playing with myself, I ask Kara to do it for me."

Karen just barely managed to hold in her laughter as the younger version of herself who was sitting at the dining room table turned red in anger and embarrassment "What was that you little pervert!"

Karen finally let out her laughter as she heard the sound of a sonic boom as Vhoc flew out his bedroom window away from the mad Kryptonian teenager who quickly followed.

Ten minutes later Vhoc was standing in the kitchen eating some cereal, well away from Kara who was glaring at him and Karen who was found the whole situation amusing "I told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble someday."

Vhoc just glared at his mentor making Karen laugh again.

"You are so dead Vhoc."

Seeing his best friend still angry at he decided to apologize "I'm sorry Kara. I had no idea you where here."

"Oh, so if I wasn't here it would be alright?"

"I didn't say that!"

"What else do you say about me while I'm not around huh? Probably more of your dirty fantasies?"

"For Rao's sake, Karen could you help me out here?"

Karen just chuckled but decided to get him into more trouble with Kara "Hey Kara did you know Vhoc has one of your posters hidden in his room, one of mine as well."

Seeing Kara get mad again Vhoc speed out the front door and took to the skies as fast as he could while within the city "Damn it Karen, how did she even know about the posters? Right X-Ray vision, stupid question."

After leisurely making his way to Metropolis Junior High Vhoc landed on the roof and quickly made his way inside and into the front of the school, he saw Kara standing with her friends while sending him the occasional glare. He was looking around trying to spot his friends when he caught sight of someone across the street, someone he hadn't seen in years.

Quickly making his way away from the school he headed into an alleyway between to large buildings "Mad Eye Moddy right? I haven't seen you in years, hope I didn't hurt you when I left."

The sound of Mad Eye's wooden leg stomping was heard as Alastor Moody stepped into the light "Bah, knocked me for six you did, but I'm a tough SOB. You've made quite a name for yourself over the past three years Power Boy."

Vhoc couldn't help the grin that graced his face, he had worked hard and fought alongside Karen for two years now and was known globally as the sidekick of Power Girl, Power Boy, he wasn't going to lie, it felt good "Guess so. So, did you need something?"

"Albus had me tracking you down since we read about you taking down those human traffickers two years ago, he wants to speak with ya lad."

Vhoc just nodded "Sure I guess, where and when."

"Asap and he's at Hogwarts."

"Right, the school I wasn't really supposed to go to" pulling out his I-Phone he sent a text to Karen letting her know where he was going and why "Alright Mad Eye, I assume you got a way to get us there quick yeah?"

Moody nodded and removed a length of rope from his jacket pocket "This rope is enchanted to be a portkey, instant teleportation spell, just grab hold of it."

Vhoc nodded and grabbed the end of the rope and instantly felt a pulling sensation around his navel, within moments he was standing in the cold Scottish Summer staring at an admittedly beautiful castle "Welcome to Hogwarts lad."

Vhoc admired the view of the castle and grounds as Alastor led him towards the castle, as they entered the castle grounds he noticed the occasional student who would stare at him as they passed, soon enough they reached the main gate to the castle and entered "So where is the Whiskered One."

Alastor chuckled at his name for Albus and motioned to the large doors in front of them "Probably eating breakfast with the rest of the professors and students."

Vhoc studied the doors for a moment before nodding "Cool, I always like to make and entrance."

Stepping up to the doors he placed a hand on each door and easily pushed them open with his super strength and enter the great hall as all eyes within the hall turned to him, ignoring them all he marched down the centre isle between the two middle tables and approached Albus who was smiling at him while the other teachers had their wands drawn.

"Hey Whiskered One been a while."

Back at the doors to the Great Hall Alastor's chuckling could be heard throughout the now silent hall, as could Albus's chuckles "It is good to see you doing so well my boy. I must confess I was worried after our first meeting."

Vhoc just nodded "Yeah well a lot of shit had just happened. But I'm doing good now."

Albus just laughed "So I hear, you've made quite a name for yourself Power Boy."

"POWER BOY?!"

Suddenly Vhoc was swarmed by quite a few of the younger years and several older years all asking for his autograph and if he really was Power Boy "Hey just take it easy guys, yes, I'm really Power Boy, yes, I really work with Power Girl, Superman and Supergirl. No, I don't mind signing some things for you."

"Perhaps later, for the moment Power Boy and I must have a chat, besides it is time for classes, I'm sure that he will still be here around dinner time so perhaps then."

Vhoc just nodded "Sure, I can hang around until then, I love meeting fans."

So, after agreeing to stick around until after dinner Albus led Vhoc up to his office and after giving the password to the stone gargoyle guardian (Hubba Bubba) the two men where now seated in Albus's office.

"So Vhoc-Ul?"

Vhoc nodded as he looked around the office "Yeah, Vhoc the builder gave me the name."

"I must confess that in all my years I have never heard of such a god."

"You wouldn't have, he's not an earth god, he's a god of the planet Krypton." And so Vhoc spent the next hour telling Dumbledore about his origins and how he wound up in the Potters home.

"I see, thank you for telling me all this. It does fill in a few blank pieces of the puzzle. Now perhaps we should get to why I have asked you hear, you see just recently word has spread about the death of Harry Potter, needless to say that our world was in an uproar, I have spent the past 8 months trying to get things back to normal which hasn't been helped by certain individuals in our society. Originally, I wanted to extend my deepest apologies for placing you with Petunia and her husband, which I do offer my apologies for, but now I seek your help. You see just two months ago, at the Quidditch World Cup, Quidditch is a sport by the way, several people were severely injured when several supporters of Voldemort decided to have some fun for old times' sake."

"Oaky, first I accept your apology, second what does these supporters of Voldemort have to do with me?"

"You see before young Harry was born there was a prophecy that basically stated that a child would be born at the end of the seventh month who would have the power to defeat him, hence the reason for his attack on the Potters. Now even though he is dead word of you, the young man who was raised to believe he was Harry Potter spread, not to far mind you, but I fear just far enough for Voldemort to hear of it, I have little doubt that he will not believe these rumours and fully believes that you are in fact Harry Potter and because of this he will not let you go, he will try to kill you, as will his followers."

"I see, so you want to help me and I in turn help you defeat him?"

"Yes, I am offering to train you, now I cannot teach you magic because you don't have the ability, but I can train you to fight against a wizard so you will be prepared for Voldemort, this will take several months no doubt. So, I am hoping you will consent to be an extra layer of security for an event that is being held this year, the TriWizard Tournament."

Vhoc thought about the offer for several minutes before giving his answer "It sounds good to me, but I have to run it pass my mentor and legal guardian first, once I explain it to her, she'll probably want to meet with you but she should be okay with it."

"You are referring to Power Girl yes?"

"Yeah. I'll head back to the great hall like I promised, sign a few autographs and then head home to speak with her. Now that I know where the castle is I should be able to get here on my own."

So after getting a quick tour of the school from Albus they made their way to the Great Hall where Vhoc was quickly swarmed by the students, he spent half an hour signing autographs and even getting some pictures taken by an excitable young man named Colin before he was approached by an attractive bushy haired brunette "I was just wondering if you were related to Superman?"

Vhoc shook his head as he signed another autograph "No, Kal-El is from the House of El, I'm from the House of Ul."

"Oh. So, are there many houses left?"

"Not really, as far as I'm aware the only Houses left are El and Ul. You said your last name was Granger, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you related to Holly and Dawn Granger?"

Hermione nodded "They're my cousins, do you know them?"

"Holly is a friend of mine, I haven't met Dawn but Holly has mentioned her once or twice." Looking at his watch Vhoc decided that it was time to go. So, after saying goodbye he walked into the courtyard followed by many of the students, he gave them a wave before shooting into the air at high speeds and moments later the students cheered as they heard him break the sound barrier. Instead of heading towards Metropolis he headed into orbit and made his way towards the Watchtower. It took twenty minutes to reach the Watchtower and when he did he landed in one of the Javelin bays and saw Hal Jorden about to leave "Hey Hal, have you seen Kal or Karen?"

"I think Kal is up here but I haven't seen Karen."

"Thanks Hal."

Hal just shook his head as Vhoc took off at super speed "Kids these days, always in rush."

Vhoc speed through the hallways of the Watchtower weaving in-between various heroes and heroines until he spotted the iconic red cape "Hey Kal!"

Clark turned when he heard his name called and smiled at the young man "Vhoc, good to see you, Karen told me someone from England visited you."

"Yeah, is Karen here, I only want to have to explain once."

The Man of Steel shook his head "No she's not, but I'll send her a message, meet me in the Hall of Justice."

"Okay."

And with that said Superman went to contact Karen while Vhoc ran to the Hall of justice at the top of the Monitor Womb (Just so you know, I'm using the DCUO Watchtower). He entered the room and instantly froze, standing there with her back to him going over some files was Wonder Woman herself. He couldn't help himself, she was gorgeous.

Hearing a chuckle behind him Clark entered the Hall of Justice with Karen behind him, both of whom where grinning at him while he blushed "Oh, Kal, Karen, and Vhoc, I haven't seen you in a while."

Vhoc tried to regain his composure but still ended up a stuttering mess "H-Hi Princess D-Diana."

"You know you don't have to call me princess all the time Vhoc."

Karen and Clark who were now standing out of Diana's sight began to silently laugh at the young Kryptonian hybrids crush on the amazon princess, and laugh even harder when they remembered that Diana was oblivious to said crush, she just thought he was shy.

"I-I couldn't do that P-Princess D-Diana!"

Diana simply smiled and him making him blush further "Well the Hall is all yours Kal. I'm heading home."

"Goodnight Diana."

As soon as Diana was gone and the door closed Vhoc turned to Karen and Clark who were still grinning "Shut up!"

"Alright we gave hassle Vhoc about his love life later Kal, tell us what happened."

So Vhoc explained what happened, about the prophecy which he would likely be forced to fulfil and Albus's offer to train him to fight Voldemort.

"I don't know about this, why can't we just as Zatarra, or even Dr Fate to teach you."

"Because they fight differently to how Albus and Voldemort would fight. Please Karen, it would be a chance for me to learn new things, maybe make some new friends and kick some bad guy ass."

Kal just shook his head in amusement before turning to Karen "I say we let him go, under the condition that he at least text us once a day to let us know everything is alright and if anything comes up that he can't handle he contacts us immediately."

Karen studied him for a moment before nodding "Alright. But like Kal said you have to text me every day so I know you're okay."

"Yes mom."

Kal chuckled while Karen blushed slightly "You do act like you're his mother Karen."

Karen just huffed in annoyance before turning to Clark "I could say the same to you about Kara."

That made Vhoc laugh until Karen turned back to him "Oh don't think you're off the hook for this morning, Kara is still out for your blood. Good luck."

"What happened with him and Kara?"

"Oh, he made a rude comment this morning not knowing that Kara was there and almost got a super powered beat down for it."

Deciding that he didn't want to know Kal left leaving Vhoc with a still smirking Karen.

….

Vhoc made his way to his locker in the Watchtower and quickly changed into his Power Boy suit before making his way to the training area where he had been told by J'onn that's where Kara was. Inside the training room was various superheros training, he scanned the room and spotted Kara sparing with Cassie Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl.

Approaching him Cassie spotted him first and smiled at him, smiling back at her he super speed up behind Kara went to scare her only for her to spin around and land a solid kick between his legs doping him to the floor.

"Oh shit! Vhoc are you alright?"

Cassie knelt down next to him and tried to help him up while Kara just glared at him "Leave the pervert alone Cassie, he got off easy."

"What? Kara, you just super strength kicked him in the balls!"

Quick as a flash Kara was at Vhoc's other side when she realised she had gone too far "I'm sorry Vhoc!"

Vhoc barely managed to squeak out "S'ok" before he passed out from the shear amount of pain in his balls.


End file.
